The Girl in 221A
by prettypanda117
Summary: Kitty Fayne leaves behind a life of uncertainty and unmet hopes and dreams to stay with her only living relative. She will find difficult journeys of both the mind and the heart, but in the end will she find the happiness she has been longing for all these years? Follows the show, beginnings of a Sherlock/OC with very, very little Watson/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! This is my second attempt at a sherlock fic only this time I am basing the story off of the BBC television show, "Sherlock". Here's hoping I can get it right this time. I am a huge fan of the show and would love to hear your comments and what-not regarding my OC. Give it a read and review if you want. Oh and if you haven't go ahead and check out my other story, She Falls Into Darkness...it's pretty good. Thank you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock...I only own Kitty..._**

* * *

_It all started when I kissed a stranger. It was New Year's Eve, big party going on at some bar down the street and everyone who considered themselves having an ounce of social instinct was there. We were all dressed in sparkling hats and wearing those silly beer glasses. Horns and music and shouting and laughter filled the air, it was the perfect atmosphere to get yourself into trouble. And of course…that's how I got into trouble._

John Watson leaned back in his seat and sipped from his nearly empty cup of tea. Staring at the screen in front of him he couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. He finally found the time to read his favorite blogger, Kitty Fayne's latest post. Kitty always posted short detective stories. In fact, she was the one who had inspired him to begin writing his own blog but unfortunately…John's blog was not as big or as filled with stories as Kitty's. So instead of having terrible dreams and reliving some of those…unwanted memories, John found solace in reading Kitty's stories. Whether they were true or not he wasn't sure, Kitty kept herself pretty private. She had no picture on her page, no personal description and her blog only stated that she was from America. No birthday, no 'favorite this' or 'favorite that', just the bare minimum. So it seemed like she was trying to protect herself…or she was just paranoid.

He glanced down at his watch, thirty minutes, plenty of time to finish up reading a few more pages before his appointment. Setting down his cup, John continued reading. As he was reading Kitty's story he wondered what it would be like to go on an adventure like this. Running through the streets, interrogating suspects, saving the day…to be the hero again instead of just somebody in the crowd…that is something John felt himself wanting, though he would never admit it. And his leg didn't really help either.

Scrolling down John felt himself huff in annoyance. There in large, red letters were the words "_To be continued"_ just mocking him. It seemed his favorite blogger wasn't too keen on posting her next part of the story. It was originally posted on the fifteenth of January and now it was the twenty-ninth. John huffed in frustration and glanced down at his watch. Shutting his laptop closed he stood stiffly from his seat. It was time to go to this therapy session…though he was sure none of the sessions were helping. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to.

* * *

"How's your blog going?"

John watched his therapist, Olivia Peters from his seat across from her. He fiddled with his fingers and paused wondering if he should tell her the truth or not. But he decided against it, "Yeah, good," nodding at her he took in a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Very good."

Looking up from her notes Olivia grinned, "You haven't written a word, have you?"

Watson flicked his eyes over the paper in Dr. Peter's lap, "You just wrote, 'still has trust issues'."

The doctor looked at her notes and sighed, "And you read my writing upside down," giving him a calm, pointed look Olivia nodded, "See what I mean?"

There was a lengthy pause as John had nothing to say to her. He knew she was right; he just didn't have the heart or energy to agree with her.

"John," Olivia began gently, "You're a soldier, and it's going to take you a while to adjust to civilian life, and writing a blog about everything that happens to you will honestly help you."

He just watched her and gently moved his head back and forth, "Nothing happens to me."

Olivia looked like she was defeated; glancing down at her watch she saw they had a few minutes left. Deciding to not give up on her patient she went for a different strategy, "What about that other blog you told me about?"

"What about it?"

"You spoke highly of it last time John. Maybe if you contacted the writer she could help you out? Make yourself a friend while you're at it…"

John shook his head, "I don't think she wants people to know who she is. Besides she is from America, kind of far."

Olivia tried to think of something else but the tiny clock on her desk began blaring its alarm. Getting up, the doctor quickly shut off the alarm and looked back at her patient. "Just think about it John. I'll see you next time."

She had never seen a man with a 'limp' move so quickly out of a room before as John gave her a quick goodbye and disappeared.

* * *

"…_suffer from this tragedy…"_

"_You really must get out…"_

"…_Catherine you'll be alone for the rest of your life if you continue like this…"_

"…_Cathy…just give me one more chance…"_

"_Kitty are you going to stay holed up in your apartment the rest of your life?"_

Kitty woke with a start. Shooting up from her position she immediately felt her neck burn and her back scream in pain. Looking around she saw that she had fallen asleep at her desk again. "Oh brilliant…" Kitty groaned rubbing her tired eyes.

Looking around at her studio apartment she took in the mess. Clothes thrown here and there, her sink was filled to the brim with filthy dishes. The only thing that was decently clean was her bookshelf, probably because she used it so much.

Reaching her arms up the girl stretched and felt her shoulders pop. Sighing Kitty began massaging her hands and arms, moving out of her desk chair and to her fridge. Upon inspection she found no food and only a half drunken carton of milk…that went bad two weeks ago.

"Bleh!" Kitty gagged and threw the carton back into the fridge…too tired to deal with it. Looking at her microwave she saw that it was only half past nine in the morning. Letting out a loud, deep yawn Kitty walked over to her bathroom and turned on her shower.

As the steam filled the tiny room she glanced in the mirror. Huffing in annoyance, Kitty quickly wiped away her smudged makeup and only managed to smear it down her cheeks. "Ugh…I hate mornings…" the girl mumbled as she stripped her clothes and stepped into the searing hot water.

Half an hour later Kitty turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. Now that her face was makeup free she felt a bit more refreshed then before. Walking out of the bathroom, Kitty searched for her outfit of the day. It was March in New York so she decided on warm clothes. Sure she had been living in the city for nearly six years but her southern roots never left her. She could never quite get used to the colder weather.

Kitty pulled on her dark, denim tights along with a royal blue scoop necked sweater. She stumbled and nearly fell over, catching herself on her bed. Although she really had more of just a mattress on top of a plank of wood. She may have gone to NYU on a full ride, but she still had to pay her way through an apartment. Kitty refused to live in the dorms as she was an introvert and loved her privacy over everything else; she refused to share a space with a stranger.

She huffed and blew a piece of chestnut brown hair out of her face. Walking around Kitty found a pair of socks, one pink and the other a faded orange. Pulling them on she returned to her bathroom and began wringing out her damp hair.

Tossing the towel aside she flipped her hair over and let it fall around her long, thin face. Wiping away the fog on her mirror Kitty sighed at the reflection. Her light olive skin and large, liquid blue eyes…those always reminded her of her father. Her thick, brown hair and small nose with its tiny little bump on the bridge…that always made her think of her mother.

"Miss you guys," Kitty said reaching out and picking up a discarded leather bracelet from her countertop. The leather was a deep, warm brown and there were several multi colored beads sewed into the leather strap. As she slipped it over her wrist Kitty thought back to the day she and her father had made it together. It was supposed to be a gift for her mother for her birthday. The woman wore it every day after that…well until the accident of course. The one day she didn't wear it, Kitty found it in her mom's jewelry box when she was cleaning out her parent's home in Texas. Those would always be the most difficult days of her life, going through her parent's things like they were just objects, having to choose which to keep and which to throw out.

Shaking herself, Kitty returned to her morning routine. Nearly an hour later Kitty stepped out of her bathroom with dry hair and fresh makeup.

As she was moving over to her favorite pair of knee high, brown leather boots she heard a high pitched shrill cry out to her from across the apartment. Kitty glanced over and saw her phone lighting up on the kitchen counter. Grabbing her boots she walked the short distance to her kitchen and picked up the phone. She pursed her lips and raised a neatly plucked, black brow at the long number scrolling across the screen.

Shrugging her shoulders she pressed the answer key and held the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Kitty sweetheart! It's your Aunt Victoria. How are you dear?"_

She had to stop and think. Did she have an aunt? Oh! Yes of course her Great Aunt Vicky! "Auntie V! Wow it's been a while. I'm doing well, how about you?"

Kitty made her way to her desk and plopped down in the seat. Quickly turning on the speaker on her phone she began to pull on her boots. _"Oh, I'm just lovely sweetheart how kind of you to ask. I was actually calling to see how the whole…well how are you really? Your lovely boyfriend-oh what was his name? Alex? Albert?"_

"Adam, Aunt V, but he isn't my boyfriend anymore. Remember I broke up with him several months ago…?" Kitty flinched at the memories of that breakup as she zipped up her boots and returned the phone to her ear.

"_Oh yes that's right. Sorry dear me and my age," _her aunt laughed at herself and continued, _"Well I do remember him saying that you were becoming a…what was the word he said? 'Hermit', that is how he described you."_

"Of course he would," Kitty mumbled as she pulled out her black wool coat from underneath a pile of towels and sheets.

Her aunt paused and when she spoke next sounded genuinely worried, _"Listen dear. I know that you've graduated and have been doing fine on your own for a couple of years but…maybe you need to take a break from your life in New York."_

As Kitty pulled on her coat she searched for her purse and keys, "What are you trying to say?"

"_Come stay with me Kitty. It will be nice and we can catch up. You can get away from that whole mess and give yourself a breather. Do it for me dear?"_

Kitty stopped with her hand on top of her purse, "You want me to stay with you? In London? For how long?"

"_As long as you like. You'll have to meet my new tenants. They are a lovely pair of boys and both are available…although you might like one more than the other…it's a funny story actually—"_

"I'll do it."

"_What? You will?"_

Sighing Kitty plopped herself down onto her bed, "Auntie V you may not know this but I seriously need to get away from everything right now. You're the only family I have left...I…" she sighed again and ran a finger through her hair, "When is the best time for me to show up?"

"_Oh, anytime dear. The boys have been here for nearly two months now and they could use a change of scenery I'm sure."_

"I'll book a flight," Kitty said moving over to her desk and flipping open her laptop, "You sure it's alright Aunt V? I don't want to impose or anything…"

"_I will not have you second guessing any of this young lady," _Her Aunt's 'mom' voice took over for a second. Kitty grinned and pulled up a list of flights leaving New York for London.

"Oh Auntie V there's actually one leaving at eight o'clock this evening. And," she paused scrolling down on the page, "There is one seat still available."

"_Perfect Kitty, will you ring once you've landed?"_

Kitty smiled as she began typing in her information and payment. Yes it was a bit more expensive then she had hoped but Kitty wanted to see her great aunt so bad she was willing to sell her damn apartment. In fact…no, for now she was just going to go to London and take a long needed break from her life and New York City.

"I will call you once I'm in London Auntie V, should be eight tomorrow morning for you. I promise."

"_Good. See you tomorrow dear, keep safe."_

* * *

Kitty pulled out her earphones and stretched her legs. Her plane was finally landing, after nearly eight hours on the plane she felt her head begin to pound. Sure there had been the in-flight movie but that was just a poor choice and luckily she had a few of her favorite books and her music but even that wasn't enough to keep her entertained for that long.

After moving through the entire airport and finally taking in a breath of fresh air, Kitty felt herself begin to relax. She had had a terrible fight with her boss when she told him that 'surprise!' she was leaving for an undetermined amount of time to stay with her great aunt in London and probably would be back whenever she felt like it. Of course, the man had fired her on the spot. But Kitty was pretty happy about that fact. She hated her job, sitting behind a desk, answering the phone all day and getting coffee for people she did not care for or respect. Yes, she was very happy to be gone from that.

So now she was unemployed, only had one living relative and most of her friends were so estranged she was sure they didn't even know she existed anymore. Oh and she had a tiny blog that hardly anybody seemed to take interest in so she stopped posting things a couple months ago. Probably for the best, she was running out of ideas for her stories.

Kitty, accustomed to the busy city life hailed herself a taxi and told him the address her aunt had texted her. "Um…" she said glancing down at her phone, "Baker Street. 221B, please."

The cab driver nodded and slowly pulled away from the airport. Kitty sighed and leaned back in her seat as she dialed her aunt. They spoke for a few minutes and Kitty hung up letting her know she would be there soon.

Finally after what felt like a long car ride, the taxi pulled to the side. Kitty looked out the window and saw a sign that read "Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Café" and scrunched her brow in confusion and then looked next to the entrance to the café to see a black door with the number '221B' in gold on it.

_Right, Baker Street, _Kitty thought getting out of the cab. "Um," she said turning back to the driver, "Is it alright if I get some money from my aunt? Sorry it's just that I'm…"

"American?" he asked her with a small grin.

Kitty smiled back, "Yeah. Just give me a sec."

He nodded at her and she turned to the door with her purse and tote bag slung over one shoulder, suitcase in her right hand. Stepping up to the door she pulled on the knocker three times and waited patiently.

Finally the door opened and out stepped Kitty's great aunt, Victoria Hudson. "Kitty dear!" she smiled widely and pulled Kitty into a warm hug.

Kitty returned the embrace, "Auntie V, you get younger every time I see you."

"Oh stop dearie," she laughed and gently swatted the girl's arm. Glancing back she saw the cab, "Oh you need to pay the cabie, here I've got some money in my coat."

They paid the man and moved out of the crisp air into the warm home. Mrs. Hudson led her niece into her kitchen and had Kitty place her stuff onto the table while she made some tea.

"Aunt V I love your place. It's very cute." Kitty said leaning against the counter.

"I'll introduce you to the boys soon. Sherlock is usually up by now but John takes a bit longer." Mrs. Hudson said pulling out a small box of tea leaves.

Kitty smiled and crossed her arms over her stomach and gave her aunt a pointed look, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are trying to set me up with one of them."

Mrs. Hudson laughed, "Maybe with John but I'm certain you won't warm to Sherlock too quickly. Which I should warn you about—"

"Mrs. Hudson!" Both women turned their heads upwards toward the sound of someone shouting.

Looking back at her aunt Kitty raised a brow, "Which one was that?"

"That…would be Sherlock. I usually make the boys some tea and we all have it together. Why don't you go up and introduce yourself. I'll just be up with the tea dear."

Kitty went to protest but decided not to, her jet lag was starting to get to her and she was way too tired to argue. Sighing she followed her aunts instructions on how to get to the boy's rooms. Walking up the steps she could hear muffled voices speaking to each other, one sounded very animated and the other sounds rather calm.

Walking up she knocked and gently opened the door, "Um…hello?"

"Did you bring the biscuits this time?" she glanced over and saw a man in pale blue pajamas with a deep blue robe over them. He had the paper open and his face was covered.

"Biscuits?" Kitty giggled and looked around the apartment. One wall was covered by an intricate black and white wallpaper. There were files and books scattered everywhere…it looked like a real bachelors pad to her.

"Yes biscuits didn't you hear me?" The man reading the paper set it down in his lap and looked over at her. For a second she thought she recognized surprise in his eyes but it was quickly masked by a passive stare.

Kitty turned to face him and pointed, "Let me guess…Sherlock…?"

"And you're the niece. Lovely, where are the biscuits?"

Crossing her arms she paused and gaged his mood. _Must be grumpy in the mornings, _she thought. "I'm not your maid. I just got here anyways."

"Clearly going by the state of your makeup," he said pulling up the paper he began reading again.

"Wha…?" Kitty was more or less offended but quickly got over it when she thought back to what her aunt had told her and laughed, "Oh Auntie V was right."

He didn't say anything to her for a long time, which gave Kitty the chance the look around at the gathered collection of nonsense in the flat for a bit longer. "Right about what?" she heard Sherlock ask her slowly.

Looking over at him from the bookshelf she sent him a sarcastic smirk, "And here I thought you were supposed to be some hot-shot detective. Pretty sure you can figure it out genius."

Kitty heard the crunch as he flipped down the paper again but turned when she heard a new voice enter the room. "Sherlock did Mrs. Hudson bring up the…biscuits?"

_This one must be John_, she thought walking over to him. They were eye level and she saw that he was a pretty worn man. Probably a veteran, her mind raced again as she held out her hand. "Catherine Fayne, or Kitty as I like to be called. You must be the doctor correct?"

John seemed to stumble for a second but recovered and took her hand in his, "Y-yes. John Watson—have we met before?"

Kitty crossed her arms and shrugged, "Seeing as how this is my first time in London…no, don't think so."

"She's a blogger." Both Kitty and John looked over at Sherlock as he stood from his seat and closed his robe.

"Yeah and how did you guess that?" Kitty asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"A blogger…? Wait, _you're_ Kitty Fayne?" John said watching the girl.

She raised her brow at him, "Pretty sure I am and yes I'm a blogger or I was. Why…?"

"It's just um," John felt himself stumble again, "I read it-your blog. Enjoyed it a lot actually."

"You actually read it? Wow I must have more fans overseas then in the U.S. Funny how that works isn't it?" she grinned and felt it grow wider as she saw a small blush creep onto John's cheeks.

"Here you are boys. And I brought the biscuits this time," Kitty glanced over to see her aunt carrying a tray of tea and 'biscuits' into the kitchen.

"Oh Aunt V I could have helped you know," Kitty said moving to the kitchen to help clear some of the mess on the table. John gave Sherlock a questioning look and only got a small eye roll from the consulting detective.

"So," John began as he moved to the kitchen as well, "You're Mrs. Hudson's niece?"

Kitty opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a rather deep and irritating voice. "Mrs. Hudson is her great aunt, John. Catherine you are probably…twenty-six years old, few years out of college but you're lost and don't know what to do with your life. Your hair, though well groomed still has split ends indicating you only make the bare minimum to live. Judging by the state of your nails, you spend a large amount of time on the computer though not recreationally since John said your blog went offline months ago so you must be a receptionist of some sorts. And now the jet lag is really hitting you and you wish you hadn't worn that shirt…"

"Sherlock please, not now," John said gently to him but his friend kept going.

"Judging by the circles under your eyes and the state of your makeup you left from New York City. You probably attended New York University, most likely on a scholarship…probably for dance going by your physique but you quit a couple years ago, though you are a bit emaciated that is probably due to the death of your parents or a bad break up...maybe both or maybe it's because you can't afford very much, you are a receptionist after all-not much money to throw around. Mrs. Hudson is your only living family but you still keep your dead family close to you. That bracelet on your left wrist is handmade and clashes with the rest of your ensemble which means it is of significant value. You're probably here to get some direction back in your life or an escape from your old one. Also you use sarcasm to mask your true feelings, real mood killer-especially in the morning. Did I miss anything?"

Kitty stared at him and had no words. Gently, she set down what she had in her hand and walked up to him. Looking up she began to chew her lip as she thought of what to say. Instead she sucked in a deep breath through her nose and let it out. "Ha…yeah…" Kitty mumbled as she slowly turned around and walked out of the flat.

"Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said scolding as she quickly followed after her niece.

John sighed and went to make himself a cup of tea.

Sherlock watched slightly confused. Looking over at John's back he asked, "Too soon?"

"Yeah," John said taking his seat and pulling out the paper, "Bit too soon."

* * *

_Review, fav, and follow! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know, it's been forever since I posted the next chapter but I got distracted by my Supernatural story and tumblr haha. Speaking of tumblr I have one set up for my stories, there is a Q&A and a place where everyone can post fanart of their own, I'll be uploading some of my own things on there as well. Alright, I'll stop talking now, thank you for being patient with me...Sherlock is a very difficult character to write haha...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock...I only own Kitty...**

* * *

Need to get out. Need to just walk away from it…don't let them see the damage.

Kitty nearly ran into the door leading out into the streets, holding back the mess of tears that were fighting to be released. When she felt the chilly air of London hit her face Kitty let out a breath of relief…she had been holding it in since Sherlock first began his little deduction of her.

Sherlock, she heard his name echo in her ears, it only made her feel irritated and angry. How dare he do such a thing to her. Pick her apart like everything about her-private and personal-was just out on a platter for him to show. Crossing her arms over her stomach Kitty realized how cold she felt…she had forgotten her coat inside as she nearly ran out of the room. Letting out a shaking breath she sat down on the step leading up to the door and hugged her knees to her chest.

_"…probably due to the death of your parents…" _Kitty heard his voice repeat that to her over and over. How could he know that? Aunt Vicky would never have told him that…it was too personal for a land-lady to talk about with her tenant…right?

Thinking back she remembered Sherlock's face as he went on and on about her. He looked like he was excited and enjoying himself. His eyes flickered quickly between her and the floor; she could literally see is mind racing as he spoke about her.

_"…lost and don't know what to do with your life…" _She flinched at that memory. How in the world could he figure that out? Kitty moved her hands to rest against her knees, shaking herself as she felt the burning tears slowly disappear. She couldn't let him see how he had affected her. Sherlock could not see the damage. Not from her past, and most certainly not any damage he had caused. Kitty had a feeling he either wouldn't care if he offended her or if that is what he had wanted. Sure she had been a bit sarcastic and 'smart' with him but he was being that way too.

"Kitty?" glancing over her shoulder she saw the doctor, John standing just inside the doorway. He had a look of sympathy on his features as he slowly shut the door and joined her on the step.

Sniffling she smiled over at him, "Hi John—is it okay if I call you 'John'?"

"Yeah that's fine," he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at his shoes, "Is it alright if I call you 'Kitty'?"

He looked over at her awkwardly and Kitty couldn't help but laugh at him. "Of course it's alright. You are a reader right? How could I deny that privilege to a fan?"

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?"

"Very much," Kitty suppressed another laugh as she looked out at the street. Several cars and people passed them by, not giving her or John a second glance. "Is he always like that?" Kitty broke their comfortable silence, looking over at the doctor again.

John gave her a small, apologetic grin and looked down at his shoes, "Mostly. I've only been living with him for a few weeks. You get used to it…"

"You're lying aren't you?" Kitty crossed her arms over her stomach again, watching John's face for a reaction.

"Um…yes," he let out a breathy, awkward laugh, "But you learn to ignore it and deal with it. It's not so bad after the first one."

"He's done that to you more than once?"

"Unfortunately…" John trailed off letting his shoulders slump as he realized he had just failed terribly at trying to cheer up their guest. Glancing over at her he saw that she had returned her gaze to the passing cars. She was a lot prettier than he had imagined. Large crystal blue eyes and her nose with the small bump in the bridge that only made it all the more endearing to him. Her light, chocolate brown hair had a life of its own as it danced in the chilly London air.

But as he stared at her more he realized that he wasn't looking at her out of attraction or desire…he was looking at her with an air of endearment. Like he wanted to help her get past whatever was bothering her. She reminded him of his sister—before they lost contact with each other. When they were still friendly and spoke to one another. John wanted to protect Kitty, wanted to hold her hand and tell her everything would be alright. He wanted to be her shoulder.

"You know," Kitty began, breaking John out of his thoughts, "Aunt Vicky told me what Sherlock does. A 'consulting detective'. Never heard that one before," she chuckled and looked over at him. Her right brow rose up and she asked him, "What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Well I can only assume you've joined Sherlock on at least one of his 'investigations'. I mean you've got to be interested in it if you read my blog. So tell me, what is it like?"

Her brow was still raised up, lips pursed. She turned her body to face him seeming to forget about how upset she had been earlier. John decided to indulge her and breathed in deeply from his nose, "Well it's…" he paused and tried to come up with the correct words but couldn't think of anything to say that would sound deep or meaningful and instead only came up with, "It's…like your stories. Only the danger is real and the…excitement is—"

"Better than you can describe?" Kitty had a ghost of a smile on her face, like she was trying to imagine what that would feel like to be on a real investigation.

"Yeah…better," John said smiling fondly at her.

They fell into another comfortable silence. Kitty seemed to be in a better mood now and she rested her hands by her hips against the concrete step. "He scared me John…"

Slightly surprised and confused, John scrunched up his brow, "What do you mean?"

Her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke, "Sherlock…he scared me. I never thought somebody could know that much just by looking at me. A lot of the stuff he talked about was uh…pretty private."

"Look," John spoke, and with a wash of bravery coming over him he reached out and placed a gentle hand on her small shoulder, "I know it can be intimidating at first but…he really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think he wants to 'get to know' me. I don't think either of us have anything in common anyways."

"You've got your stories," John tried to encourage her; "You're as much of an investigator as Sherlock is."

"I've never actually been on a real case John. I mean, I've read so many books and detective stories but…I've never actually solved a case on my own."

"Which is why you will not be joining us."

Kitty and John looked behind them. Sherlock was standing in the door way, hands in his pant pockets and scowling down at her. John quickly came to her defense, "Sherlock, give her a chance. She has a lot of good instincts—"

"Instincts alone will not help her."

Fed up with his attitude and frustrated Kitty stood up to her full height, "Oh no you…walking…otter in a trench coat. See, I was going to just stay here with Aunt Vicky but you sir have just gotten yourself a new partner. And I swear if I hear one word—I mean _one word_—about how incompetent or how—I don't know whatever you would say about me…" she stepped up to him a pointed a finger at his nose, "I will throw your violin out the window, stomp on its corpse then do a happy dance as I light the damn thing on fire!"

She threw up her arms and stormed into the apartment but turned back and shouted at them, "And I'll use the fire to make myself some fucking smores!"

Sherlock watched her bound off into Mrs. Hudson's room, door slamming shut behind her. John could have sworn he saw genuine surprise written on the detectives face. "Well," John sighed, "Kitty's got some claws right?"

* * *

_I know it's short but the second half is on the way, I promise! Review, fav and follow! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
